Life Slipped into Walls of McKinley
by WhispersSibuna
Summary: Tragedy hits William McKinley High School. One-shot. I'm not good with summaries.


**A/N: I don't own Glee or the song. The song is Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne. One-shot. If you want see sequel or prequel or both to this one-shot please comment. Comments and reviews help a lot. Major Character Death**

Rachel's point of view

I can't handle this bullying any longer. I have been bullied since kindergarten. I already lost my three best friends since beginning of high school. They want to popular, be on top of the social ladder and having everyone try to be their friends. While they soar their way up to the top of the ladder, I have fallen to the bottom of the ladder.

_Na, Na, Na, Na. I miss you. Miss you so bad. I don't forget you. Oh, it's so sad._

Through sophomore year, they had join the glee club. I just stared at them with hurtful and angry eyes. They said last day of summer before high school ever started, they would be caught dead in a glee club. They are planning something to hurt this group or worst me. They can throw slushies at me or call me names, but this is a new low for them. Try to ruin this club, because a bet or the coaches tell them to, that crosses the line. After, practice I will march up to them and asked why they are here.

_ I hope you can hear me, I remember clearly. The day you slipped away. _

"Aright, people we have three new members. Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce and Noah Puckerman." said Mr. Shue. I remembered that day, if it was just yesterday.

It's almost end of our junior year, when our friendship just started resurface. "Hey Berry! Hey! I'm talking to you!" said Karofsky as he grabbed my wrist. He spun me around to face him.

"Remember what I said before. When I start talking to you. You listen, if you don't. You get a remainder." he said as he punch me in the gut.

_Was the day, I found it won't be the same. Oh. Na, Na, Na. _

"You think so tough Dave, by punching a girl in the gut. Real men don't hit girls. Men, who hurt women are cowards of their true-selves." I spit at him. I saw his face turn into ball of flames. He grabbed my shoulders and shoved me hard down the stairs that we were staying by. Before everything went black, I heard Santana's and Brittany's screams echo in the empty school hallways.

_I didn't get around to kiss you. Goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again. I know that I can't. _

Santana's point of view

When I saw Karofsky pushed Rachel down those stairs, my mind went back to the first day of high school.

*Flashback begins*

Brittany, Puck and I went down those steps leaving Rachel behind. We wanted popular, not be a Lima Loser. Through our freshman and sophomore, we did achieve our goal. We became one of most popular people in McKinley high school. We also started the slushy attacks on Rachel. We didn't mean to, if we refuse to do. We would had fallen to bottom of ladder. Even though we are popular, I always wanted try keep Rachel as our friend. It felt like an evil force that was keeping me to be Rachel's friend. Telling me that I need to be popular, Rachel went her way in high school. Everytime, I tried to go up to her, something pulls me back and punches me in the gut. A voice comes to my head says "You don't need her. She hates you now and you hate her. She deserves this. She doesn't need friends." I keep telling myself that the voice in my head is wrong. It's too strong, but someday I will beat this voice in my head.

I finally beaten voice, when junior was almost over. She was only one who believed in me, when no one else did. It was during our glee completion, everyone except Rachel thought, I have given the our set list to Sue. That day on I vowed to keep Rachel save and try make amends to her. I miss her as best friend. I know I have Puck and Brittany, but it doesn't feel our friendship is complete without her. *Flashback ends*

_Oh. I hope you can hear me. Cause I remember it clearly. The day you slipped away. Was the day, I found it won't be the same. _

"Santana! Rae is hurt. Santana! Are you okay? Hello!" Brittany yelled as she shook my shoulders. I just remember that we saw Karofsky pushed Rachel down the stairs and he ran off the second she started to fall down. We ran downstairs towards Rachel's unconscious body. Her body look like someone ran her over by car, and there is pool of blood around back of her head. I pull out my phone with my shaking hands and called 911. After calling 911, everything went black for me.

_Oh. I've had my wake-up. Won't you wake up? I keep asking why. I can't take it. It wasn't fake it. It happened you passed by. _

When I woke up, I was in hospital bed. I look around and saw Brittany, Puck and my mom and Brittany were sleeping and Puck was reading looks like a song. Puck look up and saw me awake. He went over to me and gave me his famous secret bear hug. "What happened? Last thing I remember I saw Karofsky pushed Rachel downstairs." I said. Puck look at me with his rarely sad eyes. "Rachel died. When she fell those stairs, she hit her head in place if you hit hard enough you die instant." he said.

_Now you're gone. Now you're gone. There you go. There you go. Somewhere I can't bring you back. Now you're gone. Now you're gone. _

"No, she can't be gone. We just started be friends again. She can't!" I yelled. I start to cry. Puck pull me into another hug and we cry together. An hour later, the hospital door open, and there stood both Mr. LeRoy Berry and my dad. "I see you are awake. LeRoy needs to talk to you Santana, Noah and Brittany." my dad said. My dad woke up my mom and walk out my hospital room.

"I'm sorry for your loss LeRoy." I said to LeRoy. He gave us small smile. Brittany went sat beside me, as LeRoy starts to talk.

"Did you guys knew that Rachel and Dave were in relationship?" he asked us. I look at him in shock eyes. You could slap me and I won't feel it.

"No. I didn't think she was in relationship with anyone." Puck said.

_There you go. There you go. Somewhere you're not coming back. The day you slipped away. _

"She was in abusive relationship. She finally told us what's happening two days ago. She told us that, she planning on breaking up with him today." he said with tears falling. He stood up, gave us a piece of paper had our names on it. "She wanted you guys to have this. Her funeral will be held in two weeks." said LeRoy as he walk out.

_Was the day, I found it out won't be the same. No. The day you slipped away. Was the day, I found it out won't be the same. _

Puck open the piece of paper and starts to read.

"Dear, Noah, Santana and Brittany. This letter is your eyes and ears only."

_Oh. Na, Na, Na. Na, Na, Na, Na. I miss you. _

**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you want read the letter Rachel wrote. It will be on my profile. Called Rachel's letter of Last days. I'm planning on doing a prequel and sequel to this story. Comment and review to which one you want up first. Prequel will have their eighth grade year up till beginning of this story. The sequel will start a day before funeral and high school will be like after the tragedy gets told to the school. **


End file.
